The present invention relates to automotive vehicles and, more particularly, to open air systems for automotive vehicles.
Automotive vehicles come in a variety of shapes, sizes and configurations. For example, some automotive vehicles are two-door coupes while others are four-door sedans. Some of the vehicles may include a traditional trunk or may have a liftgate also known as a hatchback. The liftgate advantageously provides a large opening to facilitate access to the storage area in the rear of the vehicle and may also allow access to the seating area of the vehicle. Additionally, the liftgate can also provide an aesthetically-pleasing appearance for the vehicle.
To provide a more pleasing driving experience, some automotive vehicles include a sunroof or moveable roof panels. A sunroof and moveable roof panels are collectively referred to herein as “roof panels.” The moveable roof panels may be capable of tilting to provide extra ventilation for the interior vehicle and/or may be capable of moving between a position corresponding to providing an enclosed space for the passenger seating area and a position wherein an opening of the vehicle roof is realized to provide an open air driving experience. Such systems may be referred to as automotive open air systems.
To provide the open air experience, the roof panels are typically moved rearwardly relative to the roof structure and may move to a position that is above or below the exterior of the roof. In vehicles having a liftgate configuration, this rearward movement of the roof panel(s) may inhibit and/or prevent the opening and closing of the liftgate when the roof panel(s) is in the rearward position. As a result, the roof panel(s) may need to be moved to the forward position corresponding to enclosing the passenger seating area prior to the operation of the liftgate. This requirement can be inconvenient and may also increase the number of times that the moveable roof panels are moved between the two positions resulting in a reduced lifespan and/or premature failure of one or more components of the open air system. Thus, open air systems utilizing moveable roof panels may disadvantageously limit the normal operation of a vehicle having a liftgate configuration.
In accordance with the present invention, an automotive vehicle open air system includes a liftgate, a backlite disposed in the liftgate, and at least one roof panel moveable in a fore and aft direction between first and second positions and the liftgate is operable between open and closed positions regardless of a position of the at least one roof panel. In another aspect of the present invention, a first portion of the roof panel is engaged with the liftgate and moves with movement of the liftgate when in at least one of the first and second positions and a second portion of the roof panel is engaged with a fixed roof structure. In still another aspect of the present invention, first and second roof panels are moveable in the fore and aft direction between first and second positions and the first roof panel is coupled to the liftgate and moves with movement of the liftgate when in at least one of the first and second positions, a first portion of the second roof panel is coupled to the liftgate and a second portion of the second roof panel is coupled to the fixed roof structure. In yet another aspect of the present invention, a method of operating an open air system includes moving at least one roof panel in the fore and aft direction between first and second positions, moving a portion of the roof panel with movement of the liftgate when in the second position and moving the liftgate between open and closed positions regardless of a position of the roof panel.
The open air system of the present invention is advantageous over traditional constructions in that the present invention can be utilized on a vehicle with a liftgate configuration. The open air system does not interfere or hinder operation of the liftgate between the open and closed positions. Accordingly, the present invention eliminates the need to have the open air system in a closed position prior to the operation of the liftgate and may reduce the frequency at which the open air system is operated. Additionally, the reduced frequency may result in an increased lifespan for the open air system. Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.